fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Century 2: Final Frontier
Another Century 2: Final Frontier is a mecha action video game produced by Banpresto and developed by FromSoftware and a sequel to Another Century. It was released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii on November 29, 2007. Series List *Overman King Gainer (Debut) *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (Debut) *After War Gundam X (Debut) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Debut) *Getter Robo Armageddon (Debut) *Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness (Debut) *Macross Plus (Debut) *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven (Debut) Characters Bones Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven (Debut) *Renton Thurston *Eureka *Holland Novak *Anemone Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon (Debut) *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma *Go *Kei Kuruma *Gai Studio Nue Macross Plus (Debut) *Isamu Alva Dyson *Guld Goa Bowman Sunrise Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (Debut) *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Chang Wufei *Zechs Merquise *Lucrezia Noin After War Gundam X (Debut) *Garrod Ran *Tiffa Adill Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Debut) *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Lacus Clyne *Cagalli Yula Athha Overman King Gainer (Debut) *Gainer Sanga *Cynthia Lane *Gain Bijou *Aruham Boone Xebec Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness (Debut) *Akito Tenkawa *Yurika Misumaru *Ruri Hoshino *Ryoko Subaru *Izumi Maki *Hikaru Amano *Genichiro Tsukiomi *Hokushin Cast English Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Renton Thurston *Ted Cole - Chang Wufei *Leda Davies - Tiffa Adill *Kira Vincent-Davis - Ruri Hoshino *Jason Douglas - Gen-Ichiro Tsukuomi *Brian Drummond - Zechs Merquise *Jennifer K. Earhart - Yurika Misumaru *Richard Epcar - Guld Goa Bowman *Doug Erholtz - Asuham Boone *Crispin Freeman - Holland Novak *Tiffany Grant - Ryoko Subaru *Darrel Guilbeau - Gainer Sanga *David Hayter - Isamu Alva Dyson *Saffron Henderson - Lucrezia Noin *Mark Hildreth - Heero Yuy *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Lex Lang - Ryouma Nagare *Tamara Lo - Izumi Maki *Yuri Lowtheal - Go *Mike MacRae - Hokushin *Cynthia Martinez - Hikaru Amano *Michael McConnohie - Benkei Kuruma *Vanessa Morley - Cagalli Yula Athha *Scott McNeil - Duo Maxwell *Kirby Morrow - Trowa Barton *Stephanie Sheh - Eureka *Spike Spencer - Akito Tenkawa *Chantal Strand - Lacus Clyne *Tara Strong - Kei Kuruma *Brad Swaile - Quatre Raberba Winner *Kirk Thornton - Gain Bijou, Hayato Jin *Sam Vincent - Athrun Zala *Kari Wahlgren - Anemone, Cynthia Lane *Jeffery Watson - Garrod Ran *Dave Whittenberg - Gai Japanese Cast *Keiji Fujiwara - Holland Novak *Narumi Hidaka - Kei Kuruma *Sōichirō Hoshi - Kira Yamato *Shōzō Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma *Akira Ishida - Athrun Zala *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare *Ryuzou Ishino - Chang Wufei *Unshō Ishizuka - Guld Goa Bowman *Mika Kanai - Tiffa Adill *Otoya Kawano - Gain Bijou *Shiho Kikuchi - Hikaru Amano *Ami Koshimizu - Anemone *Takehito Koyasu - Artham Boone *Houko Kuwashima - Yurika Misumaru *Yasunori Matsumoto - Gai *Hikaru Midorikawa - Heero Yuy *Omi Minami - Ruri Hoshino *Rena Mizuki - Cynthia Lane *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Gen-Ichiro Tsukuomi *Miki Nagasawa - Izumi Maki *Shigeru Nakahara - Trowa Barton *Kaori Nazuka - Renton Thurston *Hirofumi Nojima - Gainer Sanga *Ai Orikasa - Quatre Raberba Winner *Yuko Sanpei - Renton Thurston *Tomokazu Seki - Go *Toshihiko Seki - Duo Maxwell *Naomi Shindō - Cagalli Yula Athha *Rie Tanaka - Lacus Clyne *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin *Yūji Ueda - Akito Tenkawa *Wataru Takagi - Garrod Ran *Kōichi Yamadera - Hokushin *Takumi Yamazaki - Isamu Alva Dyson *Chisa Yokoyama - Ryoko Subaru Theme Songs *Overman King Gainer: "King Gainer Over" (Yoshiki Fukuyama) *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz: "Last Impression" (TWO-MIX) *After War Gundam X: "DREAMS" (ROmantic Mode), "Resolution" (ROmantic Mode) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: "Realize" (Nami Tamaki) *Getter Robo Armageddon: "Heats" (Hironobu Kageyama) *Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness: "Black Selena III", "Nadesico's Theme II" *Macross Plus: "Information High" (Mako Hyōdō as Sharon Apple), "Dog Fight" *Eureka Seven: "DAYS" (FLOW), "sakura" (NIRGILIS), "STORYWRITER" (SUPERCAR) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers